onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Victorian England
Victorian England is a world featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time in Wonderland and Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the first episode of the spin-off series. Victorian England is based on England from the novels Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, Through the Looking-Glass, Pride and Prejudice, Strange Case of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde and Mary Reilly, and from the Disney film Alice in Wonderland. History Henry Jekyll is a scientist in Victorian England and creates a serum to split apart the good and bad natures of a person. He attempts to get funding to complete it from the academy Dr. Lydgate works for, but he does not succeed. Soon afterward, Rumplestiltskin arrives in the world and adds magic to the serum to complete it. Jekyll uses the serum to become Mr. Hyde and force Dr. Lydgate to admit him into the academy. During this time, Jekyll becomes infatuated with Lydgate's daughter, Mary and becomes Mr. Hyde so he can convince Mary to be with Jekyll. However, the plan backfires after Mary admits her feelings for Hyde and the pair soon sleep together. The next morning Jekyll wakes up and after discovering what happened, pushes Mary out the window. He turns himself back into Hyde who is heartbroken and when Rumplestiltskin discovers that he can still love he banishes him to the Land of Untold Stories. Alice, witnessing the death of her lover, Cyrus, in Wonderland, returns home in a despondent state. She reunites with her father, Edwin, though many years have passed. Alice discovers he has since remarried another woman, Sarah, and has a second daughter, Millie, so she attempts to reconfigure herself into their lives. During an evening dinner, Alice becomes upset at Sarah's suggestion that she have tea with a young man, and she shocks her family by crushing a wine glass. After having a nightmare about how Cyrus died, she tells a curious Millie about him. Edwin and Sarah, believing Cyrus is an imaginary figure, push Alice to move on. At breakfast, Alice angrily walks out upon seeing her father and stepmother have brought the young man as a means to force her to engage with him. Realizing his daughter is beyond his help, Edwin sends her to an asylum. Crushed over her father's disbelief in her, Alice packs her belongings and waits outside the house where she is picked up by the asylum doctor, Dr. Lydgate. As they leave in a carriage, Alice sadly looks on to see Edwin, Sarah and Millie by the window as a family while she is left out. }} From Wonderland, Jafar pays a visit to Bethlem Asylum and meets Dr. Lydgate to uncover information about Alice. He meets with Alice's father, Edwin, and shows him the White Rabbit as proof of Wonderland's existence. Edwin then travels to Wonderland with Jafar and the White Rabbit. Jafar, adamant that Alice use up her three wishes so the genie bottle will no longer belong to her, threatens Edwin's life. After she uses a wish to whisk her father home, Edwin awakens in his study room and mistakes his experience in Wonderland as just an over-imaginative dream. After defeating Jafar, Alice returns to Victorian England with Cyrus and gets married, and Edwin finally believing in his daughter's tales of Wonderland. Most of their Wonderland friends attended the wedding including Will and Anastasia. After the wedding, Alice and Cyrus bids farewell to their friends, who return to Wonderland. }} }} }} Inhabitants *Alice *Alice's daughter *Alice's mother † *Cyrus *Doctor 1 *Doctor 2 *Dr. Jekyll † *Dr. Lydgate *Edwin *Mary † *Millie *Mr. Darcy *Mr. Hyde † *Mrs. Lydgate *Orderly 1 *Orderly 2 *Painter *Sarah Locations For detailed location information, please see the Victorian England Locations category, or the list of minor Victorian England locations. Ways to Access Victorian England Victorian England can be accessed: *By one of Jefferson's Hats. *Also, every other way that can be used in a magical location is possible due to the location being a magical world. ( ) Trivia |-|On-screen Notes= On-screen Notes *Victorian England's Big Ben is featured in the title card for "Strange Case".File:604Title.png *This world is separate from the Land Without Magic and 1920s England. |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *The computer generated set for the interior of Dr. Lydgate's homeFile:604EnteringLounge.png is recycled from the CGI model created for the interior of the Frankenstein Manor in "In the Name of the Brother": The design of the windows, the fireplace, the doors and the bookshelves is exactly the same.File:212IBroughtHimBack.png File:212LetMeSeeYou.png The same model was used for the Darling House drawing room in "Second Star to the Right":File:221WendyArrives.png The wall panels by the windows, the windows themselves, even the curtains, all have the same design, but the checkered window panes in Alphonse's home were replaced with frosted window panes. |-|Cultural References= Popular Culture *The tune playing at Dr. Lydgate's party is "String Quartet No. 13 in A Minor: Andante" by Franz Schubert. |-|Other Notes= Filming Locations *The Terminal City Ironworks at Victoria and Franklin Street in Langley, British Columbia doubles as the Victorian England marketplace. File:W101TryingToOpenGate.png Appearances References }} ---- Category:Worlds Category:Locations Category:Once Upon a Time in Wonderland Locations Category:Once Upon a Time Locations